


Alpha Malestrom

by Onyxkiba



Category: Naruto, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxkiba/pseuds/Onyxkiba
Summary: Gerard is gone, the Kanima has been stopped and now, Scott is more alone than ever. only now, there is a new threat looming over beacon hills, a new pack has come, an alpha pack, and he'll need all the help he can get. he wont have to look far, as our favorite orange, knuckle head ninja is always looking to protect the innocent in this new world. OP Naruto!





	1. Crushing Winds, Raging Wolves

The sounds of gentle tapping on water could be heard as a figure walked across the surface of the water. The full moon overhead illuminated the cloak he was wearing and his blue eyes that glowed in the darkness, as well as his blonde hair that took a silver tint in the moonlight. As he walked the sounds of howling and pained cries reached his ears. There was a fight going on, and someone was losing. Changing the direction of his walk his thoughts turned inward.

“How long has it been, Kurama?” His young, masculine voice questioned to the air. He was rewarded by a rumbling sound in his mind followed by a booming voice.

“Hmm, since you walked the ocean, been a pest, or stopped everything to be a superhero? Because-” Kurama, a large demon fox started while our hero sweatdropped at his words.

“Ahh come on, buddy? I thought you'd be happy to roam the world with me. Get to help people , we get to see this whole new world, plus you aren’t being hunted anymore!” He complained to the demon residing in his stomach, hoping Kurama would see his side to this.

“I just can't believe I got conned into going with you…” Kurama shook his head before Naruto smiled and made a hand sign.

“Funny you should say that, but wasn’t it you who offered to go with me after the last battle with Madara?” Naruto questioned. He could hear Kurama stuttering curses within him as he snickered and with a gust of wind and leaves, he disappeared.

“Beacon hills, huh?” his voice echoed into the night.

In the woods a group could be seen surrounding two teenagers. The first to speak was a girl with blonde hair, and golden slitted eyes that highlighted her features. Her name was Erica, she and her pack- mate Boyd were surrounded by alphas, a pack of alphas. They originally planned to leave beacon hills in search of a new pack, a new home. Gerard and his hunters were killing other wolves left and right. She thought she had heard another pack one night, and when Boyd confirmed it they decided it was best to live somewhere else, Beacon Hills wasn’t safe anymore, Derek wasn’t safe, maybe this new pack would be able to protect them. So they “ran” as Derek called it. They continued running through the woods to find the pack they heard. Well they managed to find the pack, however the pack wasn’t exactly friendly.

“Why?” Erica questioned while she and Boyd panted, their golden eyes looking for a way out. Both looking worse for wear. 

Her question was met chuckles from the group as red eyes stared locked onto them like prey. This pack was unnatural to say the least, normally packs had an Alpha and several Betas the difference was found in the eyes. Betas and Omegas, or lone wolves, could be found with either a smoldering golden or cold blue eye. All Betas and Omegas start out with golden eyes, but Betas and Omegas could only get blue eyes if they murdered an innocent.

The strongest werewolf, the leaders, were Alphas, blazing red eyes marked them. The only problem here was that all five of the werewolves surrounding them had red eyes. They were all Alphas, an Alpha pack? Derek never told them something like this could happen. She and Boyd couldn’t handle one Alpha, much less five.

A cry of pain broke her train of thought as she looked over only to see Boyd fall to his knee trying to hold back one of the Alphas, a balding man, with tall bulky build. His red eyes helped distinguish his hard face, pulled into a devilish grin. While only a little bigger than Boyd, he was a grown man and being an Alpha made him leaps and bounds ahead of his adversary. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he kneed Boyd in the face and punched him, launching Boyd back towards her. 

Standing back up Boyd spat the blood out of his mouth and snarled at the Alpha, ready for round two. Cuts littered his shirt, dark skin underneath bloodied and bruised but slowly healing. 

“That’s all you got?” He questioned, “My momma hit harder, bitch.” Boyd growled while the Alpha that was just smiling snarled at the insult. 

It was a front, Boyd was a strong kid, the strongest out of Derek’s betas, but he was running on fumes and so was she. The Alpha she had been fighting didn’t even look slightly winded, just amused. It really pissed her off. Shed been fighting her for as long as Boyd had with the jolly red-eyed jackass and she didn’t even get a scratch on her opponent. Boyd and the Alpha he’d been fighting were going back and forth, meanwhile Erica was pushing her healing to the brink trying to keep up, and still falling short. She wanted to rush over and help Boyd but the minute she moved she knew the werebitch would be on her.

“Come on Boyd, we got this.” Erica said, before a laugh barked out, coming from the one who seemed to run the group. It was a cold, sharp laughing, like an amused lion, playing with a mouse before eating it.

“I think that's quite enough, you two, don't you think?” The man behind the two Alphas said, “ Finish it.”

He spoke in a calm, authoritative tone, he hadn’t moved from his spot since the fight began, his brown jacket moving slightly in the wind, and his neatly kept hair was parted on the side. He kept a peaceful look about himself, like he wasn’t watching two teenagers fight for their lives. He stood completely still with a cane in his hand and glasses over his face. Was he blind? 

Before Erica could think more on this, she had to lean back to avoid the swipe that would have taken her face off. Swinging her leg, Erica felt nothing but air as the Alpha jumped over the kick she sent, stomping her feet, the female Alpha kicked Erica in the chest, bouncing her body off the ground and landing on her, the Alphas clawed toes just underneath Erica’s chin.

“Ah, Ah, Ah” The lady said while wagging her clawed finger at Erica, “We wouldn’t want an accident.” She said while applying a little pressure, cutting off air and cutting Erica’s chin.

“Guh!” Erica managed to weeze.

“Erica!” Boyd yelled rushing to help her, only to be stopped short, his turning his back to run towards her, left him open to the Alpha he was fighting. A slash to his spine left him crumbling to the floor, temporarily paralyzing him.

“Arugh!” Boyd yelled while the bald Alpha he had been fighting stepped on his wound, raising his hand he prepared the final strike.

“There,” The leader said, “ Now that that's finished, shall we-” before he could finish the sentence a gust of wind blew, like a tornado appeared before the group. 

The two Alphas that they’d been fighting found themselves in the air flying off their prey and onto their respective backs.

“Urg…” the Alpha Boyd had been fighting groaned while slowly getting up. His voice showing nothing but agitation, “What the hell was that?”

“I do believe we have company…” the boss said while looking up towards the trees. Sure enough, a cloaked figure stood on one of the branches.

“Grrr who the hell are you?” The bulkiest Alpha said, getting ready to tear this intruder apart.

“Patience, Ennis,” The leader said, “Perhaps our new friend will tell up why he is here and why he interfered willingly, before we kill him, of course.” 

“Well a hero does always wait till the last minute to make an entrance, dattebayo!” The cloaked figure stated. 

His voice cheerful yet challenging, a clear difference from the Alphas leader with his cold and sharp tone. Removing his hood, wild, sun kissed blonde hair blew in the breeze and cold azure eyes locked onto the group. 

During this time Erica had managed to make it to Boyd, she looked towards their savior and blushed a little.

Wild hair, deep cerulean eyes that just shined with mischief, and three whisker marks on each cheek. His mouth was pulled into a wide grin, almost in the likeness of a fox kit, cute, but there was something underneath it, like there seemed to be more power than what he let on. 

“And what would our ‘hero’s name be?” The leader asked.

“Deucalion, we don’t need to know, I’m gonna kill this punk anyway!” the bulky alpha, now named ‘Ennis’ said to their leader, furious.

“Ennis…” Deucalion said in a slight warning tone, the effect was immediate. Ennis went silent, face stuck in a stone rigid frame.

“Heh, who said an old dog can’t learn new tricks.” The stranger said, Ennis growled but said nothing, “but since you were so nice I may as well introduce myself!”

With that said, the stranger leaped from the branch he was on, flipping before landing on his feet in between Boyd, Erica, and their would be murderers. He grinned and jammed a thumb into his chest.

“The name’s Naruto Uzumaki! And i don't like bullies!” Naruto said grinning at the group of Alphas.

His words made Deucalion chuckle, this boy was different. He wasn’t human, no doubt, yet he didn’t look the least concerned, perhaps he was stronger than he let on, that leap proved he wasn’t like other people, or he just didn’t know what he was up against. Either way, they were Alphas, the strongest, they won’t lose to him.

“Ennis, I’ll leave him to you.” Deucalion said and Ennis smirked at his luck.

“Heh, you don’t know what you’re up against, do you kid?” Ennis asked chuckling while flexing his claws.

“... A man with a name sounding eerily similar to penis?” Naruto questioned almost innocently.

His flippant questioning made Boyd bark out laughing before wincing in pain. Erica snorted, covering her mouth and from the way the female Alpha and the other two were biting their lips they were holding in a laugh too. Deucalion kept his small serene smile while Ennis’s eyes burned a crimson red, murderous rage flashing in his eyes as he charged.

“I’m an Alpha kid! The last one you wanna screw with!” He yelled while swiping, hoping to take this little punk’s whole head off. 

Only instead of hitting his head, Ennis’s punch sailed harmlessly by as Naruto leaned back, he lashed out with a kick, catching Ennis directly under his chin. The force of the blow sent Ennis skidding on his back. Both groups eyes went wide, while Naruto lowered his leg and threw off his cloak. 

He was dressed in a black and orange jumpsuit, weird black sandals and an odd headband that held a symbol in the center. Slamming his fist into an open palm, Naruto grinned and pointed at Ennis, eyes brimming with confidence.

“Come on! Lets run wild!”

 

~TBC~

 

By many blessings i am back! So this is a crossover i have been dying to do, by all means if you like this and would like to see more please let me know! I’m so thankful for the support on Kaiju knight and will update it ASAP. sorry, chapters will be longer next time, but until then, thank you for joining the Onyx corps and see you'll be hearing from me. Later!


	2. Trinity and Tattoos

Ch. 2

A cold breeze swept through Beacon Hills at night. The moon high as the light came through the window of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Water droplets falling steadily on the floor, and darkness was all that could be seen and heard as a beaten and bruised body was limply dragged across the concrete floor of a not-so empty warehouse. The sounds of sparks could be heard as the body of one Issac Lahey was seen bloodied and from his chest movements, or lack thereof, he wasn't breathing. 

“Come on, come one.” A feminine voice chanted in a whisper while grabbing two jumper cables connected to a car battery.

Using them like a makeshift defibrillator, she touched the positive and negative ends together, creating another spark before pushing them onto Issac’s chest, his body reacts instantaneously, jerking forward and jumpstarting his heart. Gold glowing eyes snapped open as they searched for the source of the pain.

“Quiet!” the same feminine voice whispered harshly while leaning in, and the gold eyes shifted to light green trying to focus in on this figure in the dark.

Catching a glimpse of mocha brown skin and piercing brown eyes. Sharp, commanding, yet anxiousness was peering just behind the orbs. Her full lips pulled into a light frown as she helped Issac up with a grunt. 

“Hey!” a harsh whisper raided his ears as he was pulled to his feet, “Stay with me, ok? Almost there.”

Taking in his environment bit by bit, Issac looked around, everything was blurry. He knew it was night time, they were headed towards a bike. Before he could think more, a sharp pain at the back of his neck made him stumble, feeling the area he pulled his hand back to see it coated in blood.

“My neck…” Issac mumbled while his head rocked back and forth he was being dragged out by the girl basically.

“From their claws, its how they share memories.” She informed him, not breaking stride.

Why was she helping him? How did she find him? Why was he here? Wait, ‘Their claws’? Who is ‘they’? 

“but I don’t remember anything…” he said in slight panic. A chunk of his memory was missing after all.

“Also, how they steal them.” She said finally reaching her bike, a pitch-black motorcycle.

“listen to me. No matter what happens, hold on, ok?” she warned this time not as slurred as focus came to Issac Lahey who was hunched on her back as she started her black motorcycle.

Issac nodded numbly as she took off with him holding on as tight as he could. Driving out, they found themselves in an alley, not slowing down, the girl took more back alleys as she found herself on the main road. No other cars could be seen as the fog continued to blanket the city. Looking back, Issac’s hearing picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. Wait, what?

“I hear something” Issac mumbled while trying to hold onto his savior, “something’s coming…” he warned weakly.

A black silhouette could be seen slowly catching up to the two of them on the left side of the bike. As Issac looked back it was a young man around his age, with a short haircut and snarling face, complete with red eyes glowing with feral rage. The young man raised his clawed hand ready to strike-

“Faster!” Issac shouted, coming to consciousness, gripping her as best he could while she sped up, leaving the boy behind as he fell back, struggling to catch up.

Only for Issac to turn to the right and see the same boy appear and scratch the back end of the frame, causing them to lose balance and speed before his savior righted their course. Then another scratch on the left end made Issac’s suspicion grow before he looked back and confirmed it.

“There are two of’ em!” he shouted to the girl as she looked in the rearview mirror to see two identical boys chasing after them.

Issac and his savior were then stuck between the two slashing at them, hitting hard corners and narrowly avoiding their claws at every turn. Hitting a U-turn and stopping, she lifted the visor of her helmet to look at the two boys as they slowly walked towards them.

“Remember what i said before?” she asked as issac faced her.

“Hold on tight?” he questioned.

“Hold on tight!” she affirmed before taking off.

The bike whipped by the twins, barely dodging both slashes the teens made before riding off from the alley they were in. Finally, when it looked like they were getting away, Issac couldn’t hold on any longer, he finally slumped against her, blood loss and unhealed injuries outweighing the adrenaline.

“Issac… Issac!” she shouted while struggling to keep him up and steer.

With a shout she drove them through the large window of a loft, losing control they both fell off the bike and rolled to a stop.   
Struggling to sit up, the girl pulled her helmet off while she panted. Looking towards the window they flew through, she saw the twins had made their way through the hole they made, standing before them like predators that just captured their prey.

Slowly, the twins began walking towards them, crimson glowing eyes locked onto her and Issac’s prone form. As they approached, she started opening her bag looking for something to hold them off, anything. 

As they walked they started removing their jackets, in sync and without breaking stride before the brother on the right kneeled down and the one on the left preceeded to shove his hand through his twins back. Issac’s savior looked on in horror as instead of blood pouring out like she expected, their bodies began to merge, becoming bigger, stronger. The two lean bodies becoming one, huge, hulking body. After their change completed there was a moment's pause.

Then, they- he- it charged, his steps echoing through the room as he grew closer. She managed to get the gun she was looking for and found her rounds as they were changing into this behemoth. Now, these were werewolves, and alphas no less, so regular shells would barely slow them down. So while they charged she cleared away the blurriness from her eyes, and found the right bullet before taking aim and firing.

Bang! Zzzzzzt!

With a series of twitches and jerks, the behemoth stopped cold feeling the electricity travel through his body and fell backwards, splitting back into two teens, out cold. Taser shot. Over 20,000 volts, perfect for stunning wolfs. Turning back she saw Issac begin to sit up on his elbows looking at her groggily.

“Didn't I tell you to hold on tight!” she admonished while panting.

Issac could only do one thing, pass out once again. This time, his would be savior did as well.   
Up above, red eyes watched the exchange, seemingly dancing with both mirth and focus. The figure hopped down next to the twins with bare clawed feet and tight leggings. Standing up, her black tanktop did nothing to hide the muscles twitching beneath the skin.Looking at the two boys a smirk found its way onto full lips. She began walking towards Issac and his savior to bring them back, or kill them. Deucalion wouldn't mind, he already wanted the kid dead as it stood, what’s one more body?

“Oh! What a pleasant surprise!” a cheerful voice called out, echoing across the room, “Kali, is that you?”

Instantly Kali was on guard, she knew that voice, how could she forget. That kid- no, that monster took one of them apart. She tried to focus on the voice, to pinpoint it, but it seemed to come from everywhere.

“Boo!” a voice exclaimed behind her.

Swinging back Kali tried to take his head off, only to be greeted with air. Growling in frustration she started to shift to get an edge on her opponent. She could hear for his heart beat and-

“Where are you looking?” his innocent question turned mocking behind her.

Whipping around, Kali saw him standing in front of her prey a little away from her, guarding them no doubt. With a snarl Kali got ready for a fight. Sure it was a high possibility she might lose, but she wasn't going to just get over taken either. He was going to have to earn this ass kicking.

“Naruto… Uzumaki” Kali said while her claws extended, smirking slightly at him.

“Hello~, Beautiful!” came Naruto’s reply- Kami, he almost missed Sai-, ignorant of how that threw Kali off her game slightly, “Don’t suppose you’d be interested in just leaving with your friends?”

“Well, even if I wanted to, you’ve seen too much and so have they. So i have to kill you three,” Kali said, matter-of-factly while smiling slightly, it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Well as a favor for me could you not?” He asked, Kali almost balked at that. 

This kid here… 

“Sorry, you’re cute…” Kali started before slipping into a fighting stance, “But not that cute.” she finished flashing him a fanged smile.

“Awww,” Naruto started, pouting lightly, “well I guess it can't be helped, but you know what the worst part of this is?” he questioned.

“What?” Kali said, walking slowly towards him trying to find the best way to take him down.

“The police are already forty five seconds away and closing in…” Naruto said grinning. 

Kali paused, a look of sheer rage flashed in her eyes, this brat just played her! Her!? But it was a solid plan, she had to admit.

“Hmph… fair enough, you win this round…” She said slowly backing up to pick up the two teens.

“Tell your boss there is a better way.” Naruto said looking right into her eyes.

Kali froze at those determined blue eyes, they just held her, like she had to believe what he was saying. Nodding lightly Kali carted the boys off just before the sirens sounded outside the building.

“Well, looks like you guys will be alright, but i should go. can’t let this world’s ‘police’ get me too.” Naruto joked before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Naruto appeared in a flash in a loft, letting out a sigh and sitting down on his couch. How did he get this place you ask? Shadow clones, henge, and the devil's luck would suffice. He set up his while false life, having shadow clones henge into his parents, they signed him up for school- which he was furious about when he learned about it- he thought he was done with that hell hole.   
When it came to money, the Ryo he carried with him actually was worth a lot in this world. Having his shadow clones study up on this world and gain knowledge of trade, technology, and living arrangements. The wonders of gold, huh?

Naruto chuckled, remembering the look on the realtor's face when he handed her the stack of dollars. Of course, gold coins would only take him so far, so against his better judgment, and with Kurama’s constant insistence he took a page out of his godfathers book- actually more like he took the whole book series and began reselling them as another form of income. Under his late sensei’s henge of course.

Deciding he has had enough heroics for one day, Naruto went to bed, he did have school tomorrow, and who knows, he might have fun, nobody thought he was a demon after all. That train of thought led him to a few nights ago, his introduction to this “Alpha Pack”. Naruto chuckled at the name and memory.

Flashback-

“Lets run wild!” Naruto shouted with his smirk in full effect.

Needing no further encouragement, Ennis charged, intent on taking his head as a trophy. Erica and the grounded Boyd watched on.

“Erica, we should help him.” Boyd suggested while trying to get up slowly.

“Wait, you wanna go round two with the guys that just beat us senseless?” Erica whispered harshly while holding his arm.

Boyd wasn't even close to being healed, Erica didn't know what was even keeping him conscious at this rate. Maybe while the alphas were tearing blondie apart they could make a break for it. Erica waited as Ennis charged, fully expecting the young man that helped them to die with one swipe.

Only for Ennis to miss, again, and again… and again. Ennis snarled in rage as Naruto weaved in and out of his strikes, just out of reach with that damn grin plastered on his face.

“Will! You! Just! Stand! Still!” Ennis roared before Naruto jumped up to kick him in the chest, sending Ennis toppling away while Naruto used the momentum to backflip onto his feet and answer.

“But if i do that you might be able to hit me.” The whiskered blonde whined childishly, Ennis was shaking at this point.

“That's the idea!” He yelled while leaping forward to throw a powerful punch.

The sound of impact rung throughout the forest as Ennis fist did make contact. Only it hit Naruto’s open palm, while his face shifted from his playful amused smirk to his full blown grin. 

“That was just weak.” Naruto said as Ennis’s eyes widened before all the air left his system. Why?

A fist, buried deep in his solar plex was the answer, hearing six of his ribs break under the force Ennis let out a pained grunt as Naruto slowly pulled his fist out, before pushing back in, repeating this action four more times, much to Ennis’s immense pain and Naruto’s growing amusement.

“Stop fisting me!” Ennis cried out in pain while waiting to get his breath back.

“Ok!” Naruto grinned, ripping his fist out of Ennis’s stomach with a sickening crunch.

“All at once- Ack!” Ennis began to shout only to be cut off as Naruto roundhouse kicked him in the temple and into a tree.

Boyd, if he wasn't still slowly healing or too busy staring at this, would have laughed at the double entendre being used. Erica however, could be heard laughing from their spot away from the fight. As Naruto dodged Ennis, he was slowly leading him away from their location, something the young betas became aware of slowly. Erica’s laugh was cut short when she heard growling coming from the female alpha that just beat her shit silly. Looking over however, she noticed the glare wasn't aimed towards them, but the blonde man who just kicked an alpha into a tree.

“Who’s next?” Naruto asked with a smirk as the Alpha’s looked to him in shock. Well, two of shock, one of anger and another of vague interest.

“Twins, please pick up where Ennis left off.” the leader spoke with his ever-present calm voice as the two twins stepped forward.

“We won't go down that easy.” one said in warning.

“And we won't go easy on you either.” The other finished while they both crouched, getting ready for a fight.

“That's fine by me’ Dattebayo!” Naruto grinned shifting to the side.

The twins took off, both on either side of Naruto, hoping to catch him off guard as he could only defend from one side as the other approached, claws ready with a swipe ready to take his face or his heart. Only to be shocked at what happened next, as a grinning Naruto put his hands into a cross and shouted.

“Shadow-clone jutsu!” before smoke filled their vision and their swipes hit air. 

Then simultaneously both were hit, and sent rolling out of the smoke cloud, using their claws to slow down they looked at the dissipating smoke in shock. There was no way he could have dodged them both, and no way in hell he should have been able to hit one much less both of them. As the smoke cleared the twins could hear Naruto’s voice.

“Two on one, huh?” the smoke finally cleared and the twins eyebrows shot to their hairline.

Two, yes, two Narutos’ standing in front of them, looking ready as ever for confrontation, one of them crouched and the other copied, like mirror images. Erica and Boyd’s jaws dropped at this.

“Um… you’re seeing this too, right?” Boyd asked only for Erica to nod dumbly in silent disbelief, despite what her eyes showed her.

“Well?” One said.

“What are you waiting for?” The other finished, that was all the encouragement they needed before charging. 

Doesn't matter if he can clone, breathe fire, or control the weather, they were going to kill him, they were sure of it when they engaged… only to see nothing changed as the Narutos simply yet gracefully avoided their claws, kicks, and anything else they threw at him. Naruto and his clone were dancing around their strikes, playing with them if the matching grins they had were any indications. Their frustration only grew, recklessly charging to get a hit, till they failed notice the clones were slowly putting more distance between the two.

Suddenly, an overhead swipe was met with a cross punch to the stomach of one twins, followed by another to the cheek, a palm strike to the cheek and a sweeping of his feet,finished with a hammer strike to his side, bouncing his face off the ground. Naruto, not letting up on this grabbed his leg before spinning him around, smashing him through a tree.

“Aiden!” the one twin shouted, seeing his brother being treated like a ragdoll.

“Don’t take you’r eyes off you’r opponent.” A voice said behind him, as he turned to look back, he saw a hand close itself around his face.

Lifting him up Naruto watched him struggle before channeling lightning chakra through his arm, electrocuting the alpha. The alpha’s struggles and screams slowly died down as the currents passed through him, losing control of his body, he couldn't try prying Naruto’s hands off anymore, instead he remained trapped in this deathlock, being electrocuted till blissful unconsciousness took him.

“What the hell is he?” Erica asked while staring at the light show.

“Don't know,” Boyd said while shifting to his knee, “But i'm glad he’s on our side.” he finished while he saw the electricity arched across the alph’s body.

As they watched the betas felt hands on their shoulders, and turned in shock to see two more Narutos.

“Let's get you two outta here, ok?” one of the Narutos said before they disappeared in a yellow flash

After his electro therapy session, the second alpha was thrown, only to collide with the newly released Aiden. Aiden’s collision with his back had him cry out once more before they hit the ground with a thud.

Aiden, coming to faster, tried to recover from his merry-go-round experience and noticed his brother’s slightly smoking body through his spinning vision.

“Ethan!” He shouted through his nausea, crawling over, trying to hold him up.

Groaning, Ethan opened his eyes while twitching. Both brothers slowly got up, their injuries slowly healing as they stood up once again, stripping out of their shirts. Naruto watched patiently while his clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. Suddenly, they shifted their stance, Naruto was ready for anything…

Aiden then shoved his hand into his twins back, however instead of bleeding, they bagan to merge and slowly become one.

…. Okay, almost anything. Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the two twins became a hulking werewolf, that roared at Naruto with all the rage and bloodlust he could muster. Naruto simply looked on before grinning.

“Okay, I gotta admit, that is pretty cool… unfortunately I’m going to end this right now.” Naruto said before a blue spiral orb began to form in his open palm. 

The merged twins charged at him, intent to end this freak, only to once again be shocked as Naruto appeared in front of him in a yellow flash, that blue ball he had looked a lot more threatening now that he got an up close look at it-

“Rasengan!” Naruto shouted, shoving the ball into the merged creature’s stomach, drilling and tearing like the hurricane inside implied it would.

The creature roared in pain as the ball drilled into its person before with surprising force, it blasted the creature back, as it flew back, the twins split, each sharing the damage and rolling to a stop on the ground.

“Leave now, and no one else has to get hurt...” Naruto said, trying to end it peacefully.

“Urg…” Aiden groaned from his spot on the ground.

“Okay, no one has to get more hurt.” Naruto amended after sweat dropping.

Kali was in shock. She was one of Deucalion’s heavy hitter she liked to think, but even she knew it would take a lot of effort on her part to beat the twins, yet this guy did it in seconds. True she mostly joined the pack out of some silly soft spot she had for Ennis, who was just now getting back up, albeit slowly. but those feelings began to fade as she realized he was only focused towards Deucalion's goal. Her heart ached slightly at that, but she had given up too much, done too much to regret that now, she had to keep moving forward.

Ennis slowly raising to his hands and knees shook his head to wake up from his impromptu nap. He remembered getting ready to wreck this little twerp for interrupting them and- he got his ass kicked! By a kid? He remembered him dancing around his strikes, that enraging smirk and those hits that put him out. It only made him angrier by the second that this seemingly regular guy took him down like it was nothing. 

Looking over, Ennis spotted the twins, still unconscious with spiral scars on their abdomen. That scared him, the twins were not pushovers, he knew that much, but to take them both out? Who the hell is Naruto Uzumaki? What is he? How did he just take out three Alphas like it was nothing?

Deucalion, while slightly put off about the powers he just saw displayed by this kid, still believed himself to have the upper hand. Ennis was getting up, Kali was standing at the read, as for himself? He was the demon wolf, the destroyer of worlds, he could crush this foolish human whenever he wanted.

“Let's show our friend here what makes wolves so dangerous.” Deucalion stated.

While they were all Alphas, they were also a pack, meaning they were stronger when they worked together. Sending a signal to Kali, and the recently almost recovered Ennis, they began to circle the blonde shinobi.

Moving himself in a basic Frog Kata stance, ready for the attack, Naruto locked eyes with them, well, two of them, deucalion being blind and all. Before finally, Ennis and Kali charged, going for the kill, claws sharpened to bite into flesh, only for Naruto to grab their wrists before they could connect. Kali wasn’t as shocked seeing how he handled the twins and Ennis, but what came next did shock her, as he suddenly spun them and she heard an impact and Ennis shout in pain as she found herself face down in the dirt with her arms bound and a weight on her chest.

Looking up Kali saw Ennis with Deucalion’s walking stick/ spear in his back. Turning her eyes to her back she saw Naruto sitting on her back, grinning at her.

“Always hate to hurt a pretty girl,” Naruto stated, blue eyes peering at her as she tried to struggle, “Stay here gorgeous, I’ll be back for you.” He finished with a wink before flipping back missing Kali’s blush before she growled. Trying to get up she noticed the wire that held her wrists and ankles together, figuring all she had to do was flex to get out she was mildly surprised when it held strong and kept her in place, only adding to her anger.

The reason why Naruto flipped away? Deucalion swiping at him with his claws. 

“My, you are full of surprises aren’t you boy?” Deucalion commented while reaching a clawed hand up to take off his glasses, “such a shame I have to put an end to this game.”

“Heh, whatever you say old man,” Naruto said, adjusting his headband with his trademark grin before pointing at the Alpha leader, “No way I’m gonna lose!”

“Do you know who I am?” Deucalion smirked as Naruto gained a curious look.

“Uh, other than the leader? Should i?” Naruto asked in confusion.

All present sweatdropped at his casual dismissal of the man, clearly the leader of this group of killers. The situation would have been much more serious if in one night this single blonde man hadn’t decimated most of their force. However, during this exchange Kali looked around to notice the Betas they were here for were gone and there was no scent. 

“Yes, you should.” Deucalion answered simply, tiring of this child’s insolence,“The demon wolf. You would do well to remember that title, boy.”

“Well, you can call me the number one knuckle hyperactive knucklehead ninja!” Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

“Using Ennis’s body to block my spear, very wise, but even you know he won't stay down long.” Deucalion said, ignoring Naruto’s flippancy while his skin began to darken slowly.

“Well normally that’d be true, but when you threw that spear, i made sure his spine took that blade, its completely cut, so he may be out for a while longer.” Naruto explained with a cheeky grin while Deucalion opened his eyes.

Deucalion showed off his glowing red eyes with no pupils, even the cerella was a glowing crimson. His muscles and skin grew thicker, turning slightly green while a snarl left his mouth. 

“Ok… that's different,” Naruto confessed, slightly confused before grinning once more, “But I still won't lose to you!”

‘Kurama, can i borrow a little chakra?’ Naruto questioned, hearing the tailed beast snort in his mind.

‘What? You need my help for this mongrel?’ Kurama asked not believing it for a second.

‘Oh definitely not, but not a lot, just a little. it’ll be fun to mess with red eyes, wont it?’ Naruto amended, while Kurama smirked and chuckled at the offer.

‘Brat my power isn't a toy,’ Kurama began scolding before grinning ,‘but i do enjoy a good laugh, and his face will probably be priceless.’ He admitted, sending a small amount of chakra to Naruto.

‘Sweet.’ Naruto said as he felt the power flow. Sure he could have taken it after all he did fight Kurama for that power, but that's just not the way Naruto Uzumaki did things.

Feeling Kurama’s chakra change him, he slowly changed into the first pseudo jinchuuriki stage. His hair turned even more wild, growing fangs and opening his eyes to show his own set of blazing red eyes. All the wolves present, except the unconscious twins, eyes widened in shock.

“What are you? You can't be an Alpha!” Kali shouted from her downed position.

“Oh this?” Naruto gestured to his more feral appearance, “This is to show you guys, you're not the most powerful beings in the world, there’s always someone better.”

“Hmph,” Deucalion snorted arrogantly after getting over the shock, “You’re no wolf, and certainly no alpha, what chance do you have against me?” 

“Heh!” Naruto smirked moving into a stance, “Normally I’d already have knocked that smirk off your face, but I got what I came for! But points for spotting that.” Naruto pointed out grinning.

“I figured, but what makes you think I will simply let you leave?” Deucalion questioned, his voice many times deeper in his transformed state.

As he questioned him, he noted Ennis’s spine had healed and he had cut the wires holding Kali. The twins had finally recovered some of their strength and were up, obviously still hurt but they could still fight. Grinning Deucalion moved in for the kill, slowly walking forward.

“This is it for you, boy. You will die here. any last words?” Deucalion offered before Naruto smirked and stood out of his fighting stance. 

Naruto looked Deucalion in the eye, seemingly unaware of the other wolves surrounding him. Taking it as his form of surrender Deucalion smirked, thinking it was a waste for the boy to sacrifice himself for Betas that would die anyways.

“Yea, I do…” Naruto said as Deucalion charged forward, his speed far surpassing the other alphas as he charged with a punch aimed to take Naruto’s face off.

Closing in Deucalion's fist was barely inches from Naruto’s face before he heard-

“Flying Thunder God” then, a flash went off and Deucalion’s fist hit only air, leaving a shockwave that destroyed a tree.

“Where is he?” Deucalion questioned looking around, his Alphas looking on in shock.

“Where is he?!” Deucalion asked again, losing his cool while Kali finally answered.

“Gone, in a flash…” She muttered in disbelief, never having seen a human do half of the things that boy just did.

“Find him!” Deucalion orders, “Find all of them and bring them to me, or kill them!” He shouted as the Alphas mobilized, running out to find some way of tracking the Betas and the blonde monster.

Across town, in an abandoned building, Naruto appeared in a brilliant flash, behind the injured Betas, his clones already working on healing them. He could hear Deucalion roaring from where he was too, Naruto smiled at that.

“Hey there!” Naruto greeted, scaring the two teens.

“The fuck!” Boyd whispered harshly before wincing slightly, “Where did you come from?”

“From the woods, obviously.” Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Growling slightly, Boyd calmed down enough to ask, “Wait, why help us? What do you get out of this?” 

“What are you talking about?” Naruto asked tilting his head, with his fox whiskers Erica found it a little cute, “They were ganging up on and beating the stuffing outta you when i walked by. I just don't like bullies”

Remember the cute statement? take it back. Erica wasn't exactly loving this guy. 

“We had them right where we wanted them!” Erica defended their actions.

“Last time i checked someone standing over you with their foot on your neck isn't exactly screaming, ‘Got it covered’.” Naruto pointed out.

Growling Erica was tempted to give him a peace of her mind before Boyd’s hand on her shoulder made her realize her mistake.

“You’re right… I’m sorry, thank you for saving us.” She admitted before Naruto put his hand on her head.

“Hey, don't worry about it, you guys just stay her, and heal. It was no problem.” He said with a grin while Erica blushed at him.

After healing them and letting them rest in spare rooms he had, Naruto and his shadow clones began the process of getting his house and signing up for school for the next few days. Boyd and Erica had finally recovered but were unsure of where to go next, they left Derek and were out of the pack, but Naruto assured them they could stick with him if they wanted. When Naruto moved into his house they followed and stayed with him. While they stayed with him they told them their stories and about the world that he didn't find in the library. He quickly became versed in all things werewolf and many other supernatural creatures.

Boyd could have gone back to his mom but the world he was in now, he didn't want to get her involved with this, or heaven forbid she got hurt because of it. His mom was the one thing in his life, that he could call precious to himself and he would do anything to keep her safe. So he would have to stick with Naruto.

Erica’s parents were more or less unbothered by her absence when she left with Derek so she doubted they would care now. Besides, Naruto looked like someone she could trust or atleast depend on to protect her.

The young Betas both were slightly concerned about Issac. While they on some level felt bad about leaving him, he made his choice about staying to fight, they really would rather not. It took Naruto a few days to convince them to return to school with him. They knew they’d have another run in with the Alphas, but they knew as Omegas now, there was little chance they had against them. When this avoidance became known to Naruto, he already had a plan in mind.

“Oh, them? Don't worry, you’ll be WAY stronger than you were that night, maybe even be able to hold your own against them.” Naruto reassured them while his clones installed a TV to the wall and place the couch down.

“What- how?” Boyd asked, disbelief clear in his face.

“Yeah, if you didn't notice, they kind of have us outclassed, their stronger, faster, more animal-” Erica began listing before.

“Lacking in focus, drive, or actual skill.” Naruto interrupted, “Regardless, I’ll train you guys to not rely solely on instincts.”

“Um… what?” was the only intelligent reply they could come up with.

“Think on it, in order for them to get that way, they had to become better than their predecessors, right?” Naruto questioned them getting nods in return.

“Then all we have to do is train you to fight better or at least smarter than them.” Naruto said walking towards the center mat in the room.

“How are you…” Boyd began to say only to look over and immediately catch on.

“Come at me.” Naruto said simply.

From there on, their tortu- i mean… training began.

-Flashback end-

As Naruto reminisced grinning, across town that same night before school, two teens sat in a tattoo parlor, Scott McCall and his best friend, “Stiles” Stilinski. Scott was in the chair waiting for the artist to get ready while Stiles was checking out the scenery, flipping through a book of designs and pictures before stopping on one he found.

Scott, was a handsome young man in highschool, brown eyes, and dark short hair. He kept an athletic build, needed for his favorite sport, lacrosse. He could only be described as being calm, smart and good hearted, always risking everything to save his friends. Recently now that Gerard was gone Jackson healed from his Kanima affliction, and even Allison leaving-while it hurt-, he was ready for the change his life was going into. He worked this whole summer, even managed to get himself a neon green dirt bike he was proud to have, and was planning to have a completely different year than before.

Stiles,was a lanky kid. Not at built as Scott but not skin and bone either. He had his hair cut similar to Scotts, and where his best friend had his wolf powers, Stiles could always rely on his mind and detective skills. Being the Sheriff's son did wonders for that. Stiles could probably be considered Scotts only friend most of their lives, the one constant he could depend on, with a spastic reputation that precedes him. When Scott jumped to co-captain, Stiles was there,on the bench, cheering him on. He became a main reason why Scott never lost himself to his wolf side and ripped someone's throat out. Mostly because Stiles did the research and worked just as hard as Scott to keep his friend safe. 

“Boy, its a good thing you drew me a picture…” the tattoo artist said looking at the two crudely drawn bars on paper before turning his gaze to a slightly sheepish looking Scott.

“Hey,” Stiles called while showing Scott the page he found in the design book with a smile, “Scott are you sure you don't want something like this?”

Scott looked up to see a page with a giant humanoid lizard, complete with forked tongue, tail, claws and a wicked grin. Scott could only stared at his friend with a blank look. Did the whole Kanima thing just fly out of his head?

“...too soon?” Stiles asked, wincing slightly before he nodded and put it back. “yeah.” 

Scott chuckled lightly at his friends antics, shaking his head before getting his mind ready for this tattoo. Stiles has always been there for him through all his choices and trails, sure, Stiles was NOT getting a tattoo, but he was here for emotional support, so that meant alot to Scott. But his questions, He could go without.

“I don't know man, are you sure about this?” Stiles questioned while slightly pacing “I mean, these things are pretty permanent you know?”

“I’m not changing my mind.” Scott simply while grinning

“Okay, but why two bands?” Stiles asked, trying to understand why his friend would ever, EVER want to do this to himself.

“I just like it.” Scott answered with a shrug.

“But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know or something?” Stiles questioned. Two bands? That just seemed… weird.

“Getting a tattoo means something.” Scott answered resolutely. Stiles still looked unconvinced however.

“I dont think thats-”

“He’s right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word ‘Tatua’ means to ‘leave a mark’, like a right of passage.” The tattoo artist said, inserting himself into the conversation.

“Yeah! See? He gets it.” Scott points out to his friend, while Stiles crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

“He’s covered in tattoos, Scott.” he points out blankly, before looking towards the artist “Literally.”

“Ok, you ready?” the artist asked Scott, before getting his needles out. Scott shift slightly and nods, settling in, “You aint got any problems with needles, do you?”

“Nope.” came Scotts easy reply, smiling at the thought of how cool this tattoo would be.

Needing no further prompting the artist started the needles with a low buzz, causing Stiles to voice his own concerns while watching resigned.

“I tend to be a little squeamish so…” only for the artist to continue as Stiles looked on, it seemed like the room was spinning a little bit while he saw the artist work on his friends arm.

“Oh man…”Scott mumbled feeling the needles perce his flesh repeatedly, missing Stiles’s eyes roll back before he finally fell backwards, fainting.

Walking back to Stiles car, Stiles got something cold to put on his head where he fell and Scott rubbed his bandaged arm.

“You ok?” Stiles asked as they got to the car.

“Kinda burns.” Scott said while sitting down. Something wasn’t right about this, its like the burning was only getting worse by the second.

“Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times with a needle.” Stiles brought up like it was the simplest thing in the world while starting the car.

“Yeah, but I dont think its supposed to feel like this,” Scott insisted.

It felt like his whole arm was on fire now, traveling down to his fingertips and up to his neck even, and it just kept getting worse with every passing second. He groaned in pain a little, this thing had to go.

“Oh god,” Scott exclaimed with a jump, prodding the bandages, “No it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! Oh, I gotta take this thing off!”

Scott had finally had it, he began tearing at the bandages and unwrapping his tattoo, much to the dismay of Stiles.

“No, no, no, no Scott!” Stiles said, he just knew if he had to see it again he’d definitely pass out again, “Oh, Scott please stop!” 

Both were in for a surprise however, as once Scott removed the bandage, the newly made tattoo began to fade, sinking back into his skin while Scott looked on helplessly.

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” Scott muttered repeatedly while Stiles watched on, fascination overriding his squeamish nature.

Within seconds, the tattoo completely disappeared. Scott looked on, shocked. Did his mark of individuality and personal gift to himself just get washed away? By wolf power?

“It healed” Scott said, dejectedly.

“Ah, thank god,” Stiles’s voice broke his train of thought, “I hated it…” He confessed before Scott looked back at him, annoyed and a little hurt. How could he not see how awesome it was?

“Sorry” Stiles apologized somewhat meekly when he saw the look on Scotts face, before they started off the car and drove off. 

No use going back, Scott didn't have the money and it would be too suspicious, so looking out the window of his friends jeep, Scott resigned himself to his fate. His mark and money just flew out the window, just great.

Winding up on an open road, in the middle of the night, the boys were on a four lane road, with no other traffic, only the moon and their headlights as illumination. As they drove, in the only car on the road ahead of them by a mile was Allison and Lydia. Allison, Scott’s first love and Lydia, Stiles’s not so secret crush.

“It is not a double date. It is a group thing.” Lydia said while driving, trying to convince her friend to come out with her and have some fun

“Do they know its a group thing?” Allison questioned, Lydia, while a good friend, has had her moments of setting others up, “Cuz, I told you I’m not ready to get back out there.”

“You were in France and you didn’t do any dating,” Lydia asked, “ for four months?” the sheer stupidity of this situation was staggering.

“Did you?” Allison asked, flipping the tables on her, “I mean, after j-”

“Do not, say his name.” Lydia said with finality looking over to her before returning her gaze to the road.

“Is he ok?” Allison asked after waiting, “I mean, did everything work out?” 

Sure he could be a jerk but Jackson was still their friend… sort of. And after the whole, turning into a Kanima and attacking/ almost killing all of them, he was able to apologize to them in his own way. He was being controlled and did try to protect them, after all, something Allison could relate to, something she could silently admit to. True they did have to stab and kill him, but he came back as a werewolf after completely reconciling with Lydia and his identity issues. So it was still a win for them, right?

“Well doctors looked like total idiots when he showed up alive,” Lydia admitted with no small amount of mirth, “but everybody got over it, and yes! Derek taught him the werewolf one-o-one” She concluded before Allison could ask.

“Like how not to kill people randomly during a full moon…” Lydia muttered with a smirk while Allison looked on in amusement.

“So you talked to him?” Allison asked and Lydia sucked in a sharp breath.

“Mmmm not since he left for London…” Lydia admitted.

“You mean, since his dad moved him.” Allison supplied with lydia waving her off.

“Whatever, he left. And seriously? An American werewolf in London? Like thats not going to be a disaster.” Lydia said while shaking her head before focusing back on the road.

“So you’re, you’re totally over him?” Allison questioned.

“Would I be going on a double date if I wasn’t” Lydia bit back heatedly as Allison grinned off to the side allowing a giggle to pass.

She was so not over him. She wanted a distraction and she just admitted to it being a date, Allison had her and she knew it.

“Yes, it is a double date.” Lydia finally admitted before trying to defend it, “it’s not an orgy.”

Allison could only laugh at her friends crassness and insane antics before looking out the window, she was kind of in it now.

“You’ll live.” Lydia said before turning back to the road with a small smile.

Stopping at the red light ahead Scott and Stiles came up beside them, both oblivious to the other as they were caught in their own conversation

“- No we gave each other a break this summer, no texts, no calls…” Scott said explaining the whole Allison situation.

“So how do you know she won't be back at school then?” Stiles asked before looking to Scott while they were at this red light… only to see something really curious.

Allison. Literally Allison Argent, just sitting in a car not even five feet from them. Lydia Martin’s car to boot! what luck, huh?

“Well, after everything that's happened, I’m not sure she’s coming back at all..” Scott said resigned.

“I think she is…” Stiles said matter of factly while Scott looked up him. How would he know? 

“Id say pretty definite…” Stiles said alternating between him and out the window.

Scott looked at him confused while Stiles kept giving him signs.

“Like… one hundred percent.” Stiles finally said before clearing his throat and nodding towards the window and pointing.

Scott, finally getting the message looked out the window and felt numerous emotions whirled into one, three being the top felt. 

He felt joy, at finally seeing her since the summer ended, just knowing she was ok, the smile she wore only helped the feeling. His anchor to keep himself from giving into the bloodlust of a full moon was back, his first love would be in town with him. He saw her smiling in the car, having a great time it seemed.

Next he felt heartache, he would always love Allison and she would always have a special place in his heart. But she did break up with him, even if he knew it was the right thing to do, it still hurt. Did she find someone else? Was she really over him that fast? Those words cut deep and almost made him want to look away.

The next… was fear, fear for multiple reasons. Sure he was scared she moved on and forgot all about him. Scared she would avoid him at every turn or come back a full blooded hunter and shoot him for fun.

And finally, he felt panic. Why panic? Because she turned her head and locked eyes with him. They were now looking right at eachother, wide eyed and mouths a gap.

“Oh god!” Allison said after looking at scott for a few seconds she and Scott turned their heads, both looking away in panic.

“What?” Lydia asked confusion written on her face until she looked up and saw Scott and Stiles and the realization was clear, “Oh.”

“Oh my god!” Scott said as he tried his best to sink into the seat and disappear from their sights.

“Oh my god!” Scott and Allison repeated together while Stiles and Lydia were trying to hold in their laughter at their friends freaking out.

“I cant see him, not now!” Allison whispered to Lydia while hiding her face with her hands.

Lydia just sat silently like Stiles, they were just at a red light. There were literally a hundred other situations worth freaking out over, this just wasn't one of those situations for the two of them.

“Can we just drive please, Stiles?!” Scott asked hurriedly. they had to get out of there, like, right now!

“Will you go? Just go!” Allison practically begged as Lydia looked over to her friend like she was crazy.

“Scott, its a red light.” Stiles pointed out to Scott

“But the light…” Lydia said to Allison, a very good reason in her book, but if her friend has a panic attack in her car, it’d be too much of a problem to deal with. Her freaking out was making Lydia want to freak out.

“I think we should talk to her.” Stiles said simply, he could break the ice, get Scott and Allison to talk again, and get to talk to THE Lydia Martin, hat trick!

“No!” Scott said instantly, what part of no text, no calls didn't he get? Its suppose to be no contact.

“I just think we should say something” Stiles reasoned while reaching over to let down the window.

“No, no, no, no! Stiles come on,” Scott pleaded but was unheard as Stiles reached the window to let it down, “Oh my God, dude no!” Scott said frantically as Stiles started letting the window down.

Leaning his head back, Scott was more or less resigned to his fate. He closed his eyes ready for Stiles to completely embarrass them both.

“Hey~” Stiles began to say only for Lydia’s car tires to screech as they took off down the road, the light, still red. Looking at the spot they were just at Stiles smile slowly faded to a thoughtful nod.

“ You know they probably didn't see us…” Stiles offered while Scott kept looking ahead.

Ahead of them Lydia looked into her rearview mirrors to see Stiles jeep still at the light. As Allison avoided eye contact the whole time.

“You alright?” Lydia asked, only for Allison to nod her head.

The light turned green and they boys began to drive forward, a few yards behind Lydia’s car. Scott noticed and immediately got concerned again.

“What are you doing?” Scott said harshly to Stiles, who was now even more confused. What did he do this time?

“I’m driving..?” Stiles answered confused at his question.

“We’re right behind them.” Scott answered for his friend. Which wasn't really true in Stiles eyes, literally over 20 cars could fit between the space of the two cars.

“Ok, well, do you see any turns?” Stiles suggested. Not a bad point, as once again they were on a black road with no turns in sight, only the car in front of them and few street lights.

“I don’t want it to look like we’re following them.” Scott explained while Stiles turned his hands up in exasperation.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” He questioned while Scott frantically tried to think of an answer.

“I don't know, anything!” Scott finally said with more panic in his voice than he’d like to admit. this was so bad, if they didn't find a solution quick, Allison would think he was a stalker or something.

Seeing no other options Stiles looked to his friend exasperated before hitting the brakes suddenly, tires screeching before halting. Maybe if they stopped the girls would continue going and leave them alone. Well, that theory was shot out of the sky with what happened next. 

Up ahead, looking back into the rear view mirror Lydia and Allison started to feel nervous or in some way, bad they had simply ran away from them. Not even trying to talk to the boys. Shaking her head, Allison turned to her friend.

“Lydia, stop.” Allison said and Lydia complied, “We need to go back and talk to them.”

Seeing the girls stop in front of them Scott and Stiles cocked their eyebrows and looked at each other for a second before looking forward again. The cars were stationary, neither moving forward or backwards. Luckily no one else was on this road and there were no incoming cars this time of night..

“They stopped too.” Lydia pointed out while they looked back, noticing the distance between them had not changed despite them completely stopping.

“Why would they stop?” Allison asked, while Lydia looked to her bored, neither noticing the movement ahead of the car.

“Its Scott and Stiles.” Lydia pointed out,turning back to look at the boys, “ Do you really wanna try and apply logic to those two?” she questioned with a snort.

“Well maybe we should go bac-” Allison began to suggest before a deer smashed through the front of Lydia’s car, head going through the windshield.

The girls screamed at the sudden sound and impact. Glass going everywhere as the deer went limp on the hood of the car, while stuck in the windshield.. Seeing all this go down, Scott and Stiles rushed out of the car running to the girls who were just as eager to get out of Lydia’s car.

“Are you ok?” Scott asked while running to Allison as she backed away from the car.

“It just came out of nowhere!” Lydia explained when Stiles reached her.

“Are you hurt?” Stiles asked while Lydia kept going.

“It ran into us…” She muttered.

Scott was checking on Allison, steadying her and Allison holding onto Scotts arms, slowly averting her eyes from the deer.

“Are you ok?” He asked while Allison finally got her breath back,

“I’m ok..” She said locking eyes with him, both of them feeling better knowing one was ok and that the other cared.

“Well I’m not ok!” Lydia cried out, getting everyone’s attention, “I am totally freaking out- how the hell did it just run into us?!” she questioned hysterically.

While Lydia had her moment, Scott walked around to the front of the car to look at the deer. Looking the animal over Scott was slightly shocked both at its condition and wounds. 

“I saw its eyes before it hit us…” Lydia said shaking, “It was like it was crazy…”

“No, it was scared…” Scott corrected with a shake of his head, before placing his hand on a wound it had, feeling its fleeting emotions. “ actually… terrified.”

Looking back toward the dark road the deer had come from, Scott knew whatever had hurt this deer, before the car did, obviously had it so scared it tried to kill itself rather than get caught...

“Wait wait wait!” across town in the Beacon Hills hospital, Melissa McCall called out in shock, “I know this one!”

Melissa was a beautiful young woman, with brown eyes, curly long brunette hair, and fair skin, despite having a son, she successfully kept her model figure. Her eyes now set in worry as she looked at her son Scott’s schoolmate and friend Issac being wheeled in. she learned recently about her son and the supernatural world he was drawn into, being held up with a tail around your throat by a lizard man will do that to you. Originally she was scared both for him and of him. She knew it broke his heart and it hurt her as well that she wouldn't even talk to him but, she loved her son, more than any curse, so they talked it out and now they were closer than ever. 

But looking at Issac, those thoughts and memories took a back seat as she saw the boy around her son’s age. He was sitting on that stretcher, propped on one elbow, claw marks, and blood everywhere, only one question came to mind;

‘Why isn't he healing’

“What happened Issac?” Melissa questioned in a whisper as Issac looked over at her.

“The girl, alright, she's worse, ok?” Issac said as his head rocked back and forth, he wanted her to be ok before himself? He sounded concerned.

“Are you not healing?” Melissa questioned, werewolves like him should be healed by now, right? 

“I will, will you just help her, please!” Issac said with finality, she wasn't going to get anything from him while he was like this and her job was to help people.

“Ok, can you take him?” She questioned one of the nurses.

“We gotta move him Melissa.” Came his response. Was everyone a smartass tonight?

“Allright, take him.” she said as an EMT came in and helped cart him off.

Running to Issac’s would be savior, she needed answers, right now.

“Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey!” Melissa said trying to gain the girl’s attention. They must have drugged her to help with the pain.

“Find him…” She muttered, “I have to find him.”

“What are you saying?” Melissa questioned, none of this made sense.

“I have to tell him…” She informed Melissa.

“Who?” Melissa questioned while keeping pace with the cart.

“The Alpha…” she muttered.”Find the Alpha…” Derek?

“What do you want with Derek Hale?” Melissa questioned only to get a head shake in the negative.

“No.” The girl refuted. That was unexpected.

“What?” Melissa asked.She wasn't looking for Derek? Then who else?

“Ok, lets get her out of here!”

Before Melissa could ask more the EMT took her to surgery to get emergency treatment while Melissa was stuck in the lobby. The girl, oblivious to Melissa’s absence, continued explaining through her drug induced haze.

“No, not Hale…” She slurred, waving her hand around absently, “McCall… Scott McCall…”

 

TBC~

Ok, so by more blessings and despite breakups, deaths in the family and college summer class, i cranked this one out! Sorry it's getting to you so late but here at the Onyx Corps we do things right, not fast, wanna get these to you guys efficiently, but correctly as well. Still, im not perfect, so you all keep me on my toes, neh? I’m gunning to give you guys chapters similar to this if not better. I promise I'm not abandoning my stories or other projects, just trying to graduate on time is all. Thank you so so much for the love, constructive criticisms, and support guys and girls, And as always thank you for joining the Onyx Corps and see you next time!


End file.
